Resistencia Metroid (Traducido)En Progeso
by ShiroeMustang00
Summary: [Esta es la traducción del FanFic de jamesmaxis22: /s/10924758/1/Metroid-Resistance-Original-Re-upload] Después de los acontecimientos de Metroid Fusion, Samus y Adam se ocultan de la Federación, siguiendo la destrucción del Laboratorio de Investigación BLS, sin embargo poco sabe Samus, que la Federación Galáctica puede no nesecitar de ella mucho tiempo más.


4 meses, habían sido 4 largos meses desde el incidente a bordo del Laboratorio Espacial Biológico por encima del planeta SR388, el planeta natal de la raza chupa vidas Metroid, que también había sido hogar del mortal Parásito X. La Caza Recompensas Samus Aran, criada por la antigua y sabia raza ave conocida como los Chozo, había estado en esa estación. Samus había destruido la estación, junto con el planeta, su contraparte X, y los finales remanentes de la raza Metroid. Ahora, la Federación Galáctica la quería muerta. Samus había pasado los últimos 4 meses corriendo y ocultándose de la FG, con su asistente, la contraparte robótica de su figura paterna, el ex general de la FG Adam Malkcovich. Después de muchas horas de silencio mirando los restos del planeta, Adam rompió ese silencio.

"Samus… Debemos ponernos en marcha, la Federación te está buscando activamente, no hay duda de que podrían aparecer aquí."

"No Adam…" Samus pausó "Estoy cansada de correr, me he enfrentado a peores cosas que a la Federación."

"¡Pero Samus, esta vez están allá afuera para matarte! ¡No para encarcelarte, no para reprimirte, por orden de la Federación Galáctica, debes de morir en el lugar!" Gritó Adam con su modificada voz robótica.

"Alguien por ahí debe de entender por qué hicimos lo que hicimos." Dijo Samus mientras se perdía ella misma una vez más entre la belleza de las estrellas.

"Alguien lo hará Samus… Alguien debe." Adam se apagó en su pensamiento.

Samus y Adam se quedaron pensando por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que Adam hizo una vez más la declaración que Samus odiaba escuchar:

"Naves de la Federación están llegando Samus, trazando el curso previsto hacia el campo de asteroides de Zebes. ¿Alguna objeción Señorita?"

"Sin objeciones Adam, nos vamos inmediatamente." Respondió Samus enojada por llamarle Señorita una vez más.

La Nave de Artillera de Samus entonces realizó un híper-salto hacia los restos del Paneta Zebes.

* * *

"22?... 22 ¡Despierta!... Es hora de enseñarle a los oficiales de la Federación Galáctica de lo que estas hecho."

"Ugh… ¿Qué es Matt?" Respondió 22 molesto.

"¡Hoy es el día que tú les enseñarás a los oficiales de la FG lo que el proyecto es capaz de hacer! ¡Hoy es el día en que finalmente vasa lucirte!" Le dijo Matt a 22 de nuevo siendo lo más alegre posible.

"Lo que sea Matt." Entonces 22 se levantó de la cama.

Miró a través de su habitación para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden como lo hacía cada mañana, parecía que era parte de sus instintos después de pasar todas las noches durante 2 años dentro de él.

22 procedió a caminar hacia el panel de botones en la pared y presionó el botón de "Solicitud de Traje de Prueba" y unos momentos después su "Power Suit" apareció frente a él a través del dispositivo de teletransporte de la Federación, el traje era un intento de recreación del Traje de Poder de Samus Aran después de que dejó la Federación. Tenía una combinación de colores azul-amarillo y no tenía ninguna actualización de Samus, simplemente tenía el Power Beam y 99 De energía. Sin embargo, hoy en su prueba, recibiría 4 actualizaciones como los científicos de la Federación a bordo de la estación le habían dicho.

"22, ¿estás listo?" Una voz familiar le preguntó.

"Sí, Doctor Linskowits." Respondió 22.

"Adelante para la principal zona de prueba, no estamos enviando guardias para escoltarte, confiamos en ti, así que, que no se te ocurran ideas divertidas." Le dijo el Dr. L.

"Ok, estoy en mi camino." Contestó 22.

"¿Realmente vas a ir?" Le preguntó Matt.

"Si, ya sé que habíamos planeado escapar hoy, pero necesito esas mejoras en la cámara de prueba." Susurró 22 a compañero de IA.

"Lo tengo, mientras tu estas probando yo hackearé los sistemas de seguridad y desactivaré las defensas lásers en el hangar principal."

"OK, también, tener la nave que uso para las pruebas de vuelo preparada y lista." Dijo 22.

"Sí señor"

22 procedió a bajar por el final del pasillo antes de la puerta de la habitación de prueba principal y suspiró:

"Aquí va nadie."

* * *

"Así que, Señorita, ahora que hemos llegado y escapado de las naves de la Federación… ¿Por qué Zebes?" Cuestionó Adam a Samus.

"Hay algo que quiero encontrar." Respondió maniobrando la nave entre los asteroides que se aproximaban.

"No sé qué podrías estar buscando en este enorme campo de nada más que rocas flotantes y escombros." Le dijo Adam.

"Ya verás, enciende el sistema de Rayos-X de la nave, ve si alguno de los asteroides grandes tiene algo especial dentro." Le dijo a Adam mientras escribía un poco en la consola principal de la nave.

"Si Señorita, ¿algo específico que deba buscar? "

"Nope, solo asteroides con algo más que solo roca."

"¡Tengo uno!" Exclamó con entusiasmo Adam. "¡Hay toda una estación espacial dentro del asteroide! Ha estado abandonada por un tiempo, sin embargo, registros de la Federación afirman que fue utilizada como puesto de operación para investigación antes de que Zebes fuera destruida."

"Bueno Adam, esta noche, y probablemente por un buen tiempo después, esto lo llamaremos hogar." Dijo Samus con una sonrisa.

"Si señora, iniciando sesión en los sistemas de la estación… Estoy dentro, abriendo puertas del hangar y reiniciando el reactor principal y sistemas electrónicos."

"Bien, yo tomaré el control sobre el pilotaje de la nave." Le dijo a Adam mientras agarraba los controles manuales de la nave y lo dirigía rápidamente dentro del hangar.

"Adam, está estación se ve… ¡horrible!" Dijo mientras miraba alrededor del hangar.

"Lo sé Señorita, estoy trabajando en poner a los bots de reparación automática en línea para que puedan empezar a hacer que este lugar se vea bien."

Samus se dirigió abajo hacia una puerta blindada que conducía al hangar, ella procedió por un largo pasillo antes de llegar a otra puerta blindada. Samus disparó su cañón y entró por la puerta abierta, había entrado a llena hasta el borde con computadoras.

"¿Para qué son todas estas computadoras?" Pensó en voz alta.

"Computadoras de almacenamiento de investigación." La repentina aparición de la voz de Adam hizo que Samus saltara un poco antes de regresar a sus pensamientos.

" _Tengo que recordar no pensar en voz alta"_ Pensó Samus para sí misma mientras continuaba su recorrido por la estación.

"Samus, dirígete a la cubierta de vuelo de la estación e ingrésame con tu arm cannon (cañón de brazo, pero se escucha mejor original), no puedo acceder a los archivos de seguridad a través del servidor remoto en la nave."

El mapa de Samus apareció y le mostró una habitación en semicírculo un poco adelante con un signo de interrogación arriba con un objetivo que decía: "Ingresar a Adam dentro."

"Lo tengo." Respondió.

"Adam, he llegado hasta el reactor, hay un enorme agujero en él… como si hubiera sido sobrecargado o…. ¿autodestruido?" Le preguntaba a través del sistema de comunicaciones del traje.

"No, no hay registros de intento de autodestrucción… ¿quizás se sobrecargo por la explosión de Zebes?" Respondió Adam.

"A quién le importa, solo déjame arreglarlo, no voy a dejar que mi casa tenga una dañada pieza de basura." Samus rio entre dientes mientras se acercaba al reactor.

"Bueno, nosotros no podemos exactamente arreglar un gigantesco agujero sin los bots de reparación…"

"¿Pero no necesitamos el reactor para cargar los bots?"

"No…" pausó Adam "Podríamos usar un medio alternativo de energía para cargar los robots, ve si encuentras un reactor secundario cerca… ¡Espera! Origen de Tubo de Energía localizado, posible ubicación para un reactor secundario aquí."

El mapa de Samus mostraba una gran sala cilíndrica con un "?" y decía 2do Reactor.

"Voy a llegar lo más pronto posible Adam."

* * *

"¡Genial!" El traje de 22 mostró el mensaje de "Morpho Esfera obtenida". Había conseguido la mejora final que necesitaba, cambió al modo morpho esfera y rodó por un pequeño túnel a una habitación vacía que tenía una larga ventana en la cuál 22 ahora podía ver a los oficiales de la FG, la ventana parecía fácil de romper…"

"¡Buen trabajo 22!" La voz del Doc. L sonó por toda la estación.

"Lo siento doctor."

"¿Por qué lo sientes?"

"¡Por esto!" Disparó un misil a través del cristal y luego rápidamente se giró y disparó otro misil contra el muro, corrió a través del agujero y saltó hacia su nave de vuelo de prueba.

"¡Matt, quiero la solución de híper-salto que nos aleje de aquí y perder a todas esas naves que nos siguen que preparamos ayer!"

"Enseguida señor" Sonrió Matt.

"¡Vámonos!"

"Plan de vuelo terminado, ¡saltando ahora!"

La nave saltó lejos de la estación de prueba para no volver jamás.

* * *

"Señor, uno de los sujetos de prueba en el proyecto SAC ha escapado, específicamente el número 22." Dijo un oficial de la FG entre cansados respiros.

"Bien, mantenme informado." Un hombre sentado en una larga silla envuelto en sombras respondió con tono profundo.

"¿Señor? ¿Cómo puede estar bien?"

"No me cuestione, ¡Váyase y manténgame informado!"

"¡Sí señor!"

El hombre de la silla luego se dirigió para sí mismo.

"Todo está cayendo en su lugar" Luego levantó su mano y fue a golpear antes de que golpeara su mano contra la silla por accidente, el holocampo disipado por solo una fracción de segundo mostró las pinzas de un Zebesiano, o mejor conocido como, Pirata Espacial.

* * *

"Así que, Matt… ¿a dónde vamos? Preguntó 22 mientras jugaba con su cañón de poder.

"Algunos viejos campos de asteroides, no estoy muy seguro del nombre del planeta, solo eran coordenadas en la sección más antigua de la base de datos de la FG." Entonces Matt aparición en el monitor principal de la nave: "¿Es un poco más fácil que hable así para ti verdad?"

Sí, es mejor ver tu fea cara cuando te estoy hablando." 22 rio de su pequeño insulto.

"Oh, jaja, se basaron en ti para eso idiota." Dijo Matt con sus manos holográficas en las caderas.

"Da igual, ¿ya estamos allí?" 22 se estaba impacientando.

"Si, voy a buscar en el cinturón para algo de utilidad, arranca el sistema de Rayos-X por favor." Matt miró a 22 y esperó.

"Está hecho" 22 después escribió unos cuantos caracteres en el teclado de la nave antes de que el ding familiar del sistema de Rayos-X sonara a intervalos a través de los altavoces de la nave.

"Esto es raro…" Matt parecía desconcertado.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó rápidamente, su curiosidad se asomaba.

"Mueve la nave hacia ese asteroide de allí." Matt señaló hacia un gran asteroide ennegrecido.

"Bueno, si tú lo dices." 22 tomó el acelerador y se movió hacia una grieta en el asteroide.

La nave de 22 aterrizó en la desierta bahía del hangar, como si nadie hubiera estado allí en años, lo que sorprendió a ambos fue el hecho de que había otra nave en perfectas condiciones también estático en hangar.

"Ah Samus, no he dicho que volvieras a la nave… ¿y nos encontraste otra nave además?" Una voz robótica declaró procedente de la otra nave.

"Uhm… ¿Quién es Samus?" Ahora 22 estaba muy confundido.

Súbitamente un rayo de energía voló pasando por la cara de 22 y quemó un poco de su nave, se giró para verse a sí mismo… o más preciso, a otra persona en un traje justo como el suyo. La figura disparó un misil hacia 22 que le dio directo y lanzándolo contra su propia nave, antes de que su vista volviera negra y cayera en la inconciencia mientras escuchaba algo a lo largo de la línea de: "Samus, tenemos un serio problema"


End file.
